Short Story
by kalika sevde
Summary: table 4, situation 96, blind and brithday fic for hikari shourai ia bukan hanya sekedar kata. Malainan rasa. Dan rasa tak pernah terasa jika tak dicoba. Sekalipun pahit, ia tetaplah rasa. genre dan judul berganti setiap chapter
1. Chapter 1

Dia tampak begitu menyilaukan. Berani mendongak menantang matahari, berani meniti seutas tali dan mendobrak batas yang tak dapat dilalui. Disaat semua tenggelam dalam indah dunia, romansa remaja dan glamour harta, ia tetap berjuang menghadapi ironi kaumnya. Bukannya tak ada. Hanya langka.

Soi Fon namanya. Kami berkenalan saat aku menjadi salah seorang sukarelawan di sebuah desa terpencil di dalam hutan yang ditimpa bencana banjir dan gempa bumi. Ia berjalan hilir mudik diantara para korban yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan perban melilit dibeberapa bagian tubuh.

Bukan tipekal wanita yang menarik hati pada pandangan pertama. Matanya tajam, pembawaannya dingin dan tenang. Gerak tubuhnya siaga. Bukan seseorang yang kau harapkan dapat menghibur disaat-saat genting seperti ini. Bukan berarti tak menarik, hanya … berbeda.

That Girl

Bleach By Tite Kubo

Chapter 1: That Girl

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Pair: G/S

Warning: typo and ooc

Word: 1.085

For challenge 100 situations and birthday fic for Tatsu Adrikov Galatea

Table 4, situation 1, Disease

…**.**

Posko ini terletak agak jauh ke dalam hutan. Dimana untuk mencapainya, kau harus melewati kota yang bangunannya sudah ambruk oleh guncangan gempa. Lalu meneyeberangi sungai selebar tiga puluh meter yang berarus deras sisa banjir besar, dan ancaman jembatan lapuk yang dapat ambruk kapan saja, dengan tali. Terakhir kau harus mendaki, membelah belantara selama tiga jam, termasuk istirahat. Setelah itu, barulah kau dapat mencapai posko ini.

Saat itu bulan telah bertahta. Angin berhembus pelan, namun sanggup menggetarkan tulang dan menggoyang bulu roma. Mungkin ini adalah cuaca yang normal, bagi para pengungsi yang notabene bermukim di sini. Tetapi tidak untukku. Ini kali pertama aku meyertakan diri sebagai sukarelawan. Jadi masih harus menyesuaikan diri.

Letih berkutat dengan rengekan anak-anak yang ketakutan, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar, sekaligus menyesuaikan diri. Kurapatkan jaketku, lalu melangkah santai menjauhi posko pengungsian.

Belum jauh aku berjalan dari camp, kulihat seorang bocah lelaki berkaki satu tengah duduk termenung. Entah meratapi nasib ataukah sekedar menikmati pemandangan khas pedesaan yang jauh dari hingar-bingar, aku tidak tahu. Aku hendak menghampiri bocah itu, namun seorang gadis mendahuluiku. Dari wajahnya, gadis itu tampak tak lebih muda dariku. Umurnya mungkin masih sembilan belas atau dua puluh tahun. Sepertinya ia tak tahu aku ada di sini, karena rimbunnya pepohonan, menutupi tubuhku.

Ah, aku ingat. Dia adalah sukarelawan yang menjadi buah bibir beberapa rekanku sesama mahasiswa dari Institute Hueco Mundo. Gadis itu adalah penyandang disabilitas. Bukan bawaan saat lahir sepertinya. Mereka menganggap bahwa tidak sepantasnya orang-orang seperti gadis itu, dengan segala keterbatasannya, ikut menjadi sukarelawan. Tapi sepanjang pengelihatanku, gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia tampak begitu mandiri dan … penyendiri.

Ia duduk di samping bocah itu. Ikut-ikutan termenung. Tiga menit. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya. Tapi aku tetap menunggu di tempat. Seperti bukan diriku saja. Lima menit, dan mereka masih tak bersuara. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Tapi baru selangkah aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, gadis yang baru kuingat bernama Soi Fon itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Tak ada gunanya meratapi nasib. Kau ratapi bagaimanapun, bagian yang hilang itu tak akan kembali." Ia menatap kaki bocah malang itu.

Kutepuk keningku. 'Dia terlalu jujur.' Rutukku jengkel.

"Dunia tidak akan mengasihani kekuranganmu. Mereka hanya akan menertawakan ketidakberdayaan dan traumamu. Memperlakukanmu seolah-olah kau tidak berguna. Merepotkan." Soi Fon menoleh pada bocah itu. Ia masih begitu kecil. Namun Soi Fon yakin seratus persen, bocah itu mengerti ucapannya. "Oleh sebab itu, perlihatkanlah pada dunia. Bahwa kau mampu mendobrak batas itu. Kau pun dapat melakukan apa yang orang normal dapat lakukan, bahkan lebih." Ia menepuk pundak bocah itu.

"Apakah kau sudah dapat menunjukkan pada dunia kau pun sama dengan mereka yang normal?" anak itu bertanya dengan segala kepolosannya. Matanya melihat tangan kiri Soi Fon yang tinggal sejengkal.

Soi Fon tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir mengapa aku ada di sini?"

"Karena kau ingin?" bocah itu mencoba berkelakar dengan teman barunya.

"Hn, ya. Karena aku ingin. Ingin menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa aku masihlah sama dengan aku yang dulu. Terlepas dari kekuranganku ini. Aku masih tetap orang yang sama, dengan orang yang mereka kenal bertahun-tahun lalu." Soi Fon mengangguk pada bocah itu.

"Apa kau jadi tahan banting setelah kehilangan tangan kirimu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau ini. Sudahlah. Kembali ke tempat tidurmu sana." Usir Soi Fon jengkel. Bocah itu hanya tertawa geli. Tapi bocah itu belum juga beranjak. "Kenapa masih di sini? Cuma berjalan lurus saja, masa kau tidak bisa?" ejek Soi Fon.

"Bukannya tidak bisa. Hanya saja masih ingin lama membuat kakak jengkel." Bocah itu tertawa keras. Lesung pipinya muncul karena begitu lebarnya ia tersenyum. Ia lalu berlari tertatih-tatih dengan tongkatnya.

"Sial," maki Soi Fon yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja diejek. Tapi ia tak mengejar bocah itu. Ia malah berbaring telentang, menatap ke atas langit. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di sana?" ia tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rimbun pepohonan. Lalu duduk disebelahnya yang masih berbaring. Kuulurkan tangan kananku padanya. "Ggio Vega."

Ia menyambutnya ogah-ogahan. "Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang Vega." Bukannya balik memperkenalkan diri, ia malah berkata dengan pedasnya.

"Tidak baik langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Perkenalkan dulu dirimu." Dengan gusar kubalas ucapannya.

"Aku tahu pasti, kau sudah tahu namaku," balasnya sengit.

"Tapi kau belum memperkenalkan diri. Bisa saja aku salah mengingat orang," balasku tak kalah sengit. "Omong-omong panggil Ggio saja. Aku merasa sangat tua kalau kau panggil Vega."

"Yeah, bisa saja." Ia memutar bola matanya, mendengar alasanku yang konyol. "Soi Fon," katanya kemudian.

"Maaf?" kataku pura-pura tuli.

"Shaolin Fon. Pangil saja Soi Fon." Sepertinya bukan ide yang baik mengajaknya berdebat. Ia kembali menatap langit.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat. "Enak juga sepertinya tiduran seperti itu." Aku menatapnya iri.

"Berbaring saja kalau mau. Jangan mrengek seperti anak manja begitu." Ucapnya setajam belati.

"Ck, dasar tidak sopan," aku berdecak. Ingin berbicara santai dengannya saja masa harus adu urat syaraf lebih dulu?

"Kau pikir menguping itu sopan?" balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu." Kunyamankan diri berbaring disebelahnya. Hidungku sedikit mengerinyit saat sebuah aroma singgah ke dalam hidungku. "Wangi sekali," celetukku tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada yang wangi di sini. Jauh dari rumah membuatmu berhalusinasi ya?"

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya langsung. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu aku berguling mendekat ke arahnya. "Hidungmu boleh jadi sudah kebal dengan wangi ini. Tapi aku tahu betul ini wangi apa."

"Memangnya apa?" tanyanya dingin, seperti tak ingin tahu. Tapi kerutan tipis disekitar keningnya sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia sebenarnya penasaran. Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu.

"Wangi madu dan …-" aku menggantung ucapanku, menikmati ekspresinya menunggu jawabannya, "-cinta."

DUKK

"Ouch, hei apa yang kau lakukan?" desisku, ketika kakinya mendarat dengan amat mulus di tulang keringku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya tes kecil untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Omong-omong reflekmu buruk sekali," Tandasnya dan berbalik pergi.

That Girl

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan. Sampai jumpa."

Para sukarelawan baru saja menyelesaikan misinya hari ini. Termasuk aku dan tentu saja gadis itu. Saatnya berpamitan. Aku mencari-carinya. Dia berdiri di pintu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Kami memang tinggal dikota yang berbeda.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyaku sambil menjabat tangannya erat.

"Entahlah siapa yang tahu. Hari esok selalu menjadi misteri. Bukan begitu?" ia berkata. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung masuk ke dalam bus bersama sukarelawan lain yang satu tujuan dengannya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" pekikku pada busnya yang sudah siap jalan.

"Bodoh." Hanya itu yang dapat kubaca dari gerak bibirnya yang tak mengeluarkan suara.

Ya, semoga suatu hari aku dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang membuka mataku btapa rumitnya sesuatu yang bernama takdir.

Kubutakan mata akan cacatmu

Kutulikan telinga atas kurangmu

Dan kupersembahkan hati atas namamu

OWARI

Pojok gaje:

Tatsu, hiks QAQ

maaf ya, ngaret banget kadonya. Karena Tatsu sangat baik hati, aku pasti dimaafin 'kan? Apa? Ga mau maafin? Ya udah. #dilempar

hiks sekali lagi maaf #bungkuk-bungkuk

ya sudahlah semoga para reader terhibur dengan fic ini. Sampai jumpa~~


	2. Chapter 2

Blind

Bleach by: Tite Kubo

Table 4 #96: Blind and Brithday fic for Hikari Shourai

Pairing: G/S

Genre: Romance, angst

Warning: OOC and Typo (Always)

…**.**

Ia tak punya pengalaman apapun soal romansa. Hanya tahu dari bacaan dan cerita kawan-kawannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengerti apa-apa, sekali pun belum pernah mencoba. Ia masih meraba dengan intuisi, apa itu cinta. Seperti orang buta. Tak peduli logika. Hanya merasa dengan hati, tak melibatkan mata.

Awal jumpa, ia memandang takjub seorang pemuda. Menurutnya pemuda itu manis dan mempesona. Entah kisah macam apa yang bakal ia punya.

Blind

Hari itu aku pulang lebih awal dari kampus. Rencananya, aku akan ke toko buku, membeli beberapa bacaan untuk membunuh waktu -sebab aku terbiasa pulang saat rembang petang- lalu langsung pulang. Setelah keluar dari toko buku, mataku tertumbuk pada taman yang tampak sejuk. Ini tak termasuk dalam rencana awal. Tapi pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk-duduk di taman terlebih dahulu. Pulang lebih awal dan bersantai di taman sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman, aku merobek plastik yang membungkus buku yang baru saja kubeli. Saat membuang sampah ke tong sampah yang terletak di sebelah kananku, aku melihat seorang pemuda. Jauh di depanku, yah tidak terlalu jauh juga. Sekitar beberapa hasta. Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan bangku taman seorang diri. Matanya lekat memandang serumpun Dandelion yang melambai ditiup angin. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula apa peduliku?

Persis ketika aku membuka lembaran pertama bukuku, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Angin itu sekiranya meniup Dandelion yang diamati pemuda tadi, hingga tercerai berai dan berterbangan. Bunga bewarna putih laksana salju itu menghambur ke wajahku, mereka menggelitik hidungku. Dan aku tidak menyukai sensasinya.

Kututup buku yang baru saja kubaca, bermaksud mengibaskannya pada Dandelion yang masih berterbangan di sekitar wajahku. Tapi sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tanganku. Menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

"Jangan…." Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu bernajak dari posisinya. Apa aku tadi melamun? Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa waktu berhenti berputar, hingga aku dapat memandang pemuda itu dengan jelas. Matanya berbinar jenaka seperti seorang kanak-kanak. Wajahnya polos, kontras sekali dengan fisiknya yang tampak seperti seorang laki-laki berusia awal dua puluhan. Ia mungkin hanya empat senti lebih tinggi dariku. Mendadak matahari terasa menyilaukan, hingga aku sedikit menyipitkan mata dan merendahkan wajahku.

Pemuda itu tampaknya salah mengartikan bahasa tubuhku. Pikirnya aku terganggu dengan ulahnya, karena kemudian ia membungkuk dalam-dalam dan lari menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sementara aku hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya. Menyedihkan.

Blind

Sampai malam tiba, aku tak henti memikirkannya. Jika saja aku tahu siapa namanya, mungkin aku akan mengigau memanggil-manggilnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya berkelebat dalam benakku. Seperti sebuah film bisu. Tanpa suara. Hanya berupa kelebatan gambar. Aroma parfumnya menari-nari di indra penciumanku. Oh, aku pasti sudah gila, karena kini aku dapat melihanya tersenyum di langit-langit kamarku!

Sebenarnya ini agak memalukan. Tapi, hei, aku pikir aku jatuh cinta. Kau dengar? AKU JATUH CINTA! Cih, jika sedari awal cinta itu sesederhana ini, aku mungkin akan menahan pemuda itu dan bertanya siapa namanya, agar saat tertidur aku dapat bermimpi memanggil namanya. Bukannya mengigau tak jelas seperti sekarang ini. Sial! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang aku katakan!

Blind

Ternyata niatku untuk mengetahui nama pemuda yang kutemui tempo hari tercapai setelah dua minggu kemudian. Aku duduk di tempat yang sama seperti saat aku bertemu pemuda itu. Ketika itu sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku lembut.

"Permisi." Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakangku.

"Ya?" tanyaku. Aku menoleh ke samping saat wanita itu berpindah ke sampingku.

"Perkenalkan, saya Inoue Orihime." Wanita itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak berjabat tangan. Ia tersnyum.

Kusambut uluran tangannya, mengguncangnya sedikit. Dengan wajah penuh heran, aku memperhatikan wanita bernama Inoue itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Wanita itu tinggi semampai, rambutnya panjang bergelombang. Senyumnya tulus dan bersahabat. Sepertinya ia seorang perawat. Sebab ia memakai pakaian serba putih seperti para perawat kebanyakan.

"Hm, begini …."

"Soi Fon." Aku buru-buru menyebutkan namaku, karena ia tampak bingung harus menyapaku dengan sebuatan apa.

"Tentu. Maksudku begini, Soi Fon-_san_. Aku bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit yang ada di seberang sana." Inoue menunjuk sebuah bangunan putih tinggi yang dikelilingi tembok besar di depan toko buku.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, salah seorang pasien kami berjalan-jalan di taman ini. Dan ia bilang kalau ia sudah melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat seseorang marah. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ia tak keluar dari kamar perawatannya. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah orang itu adalah Soi Fon-_san_?" Inoue berkata hati-hati, takut-takut menyinggung perasaanku. Menurut pengamatanku.

"Jika yang kau maksud pemuda berambut hitam bermata emas itu, maka ya. Aku orang yang ia temui. Tapi kenapa kau bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa akulah orang itu? Bisa saja bukan aku orang pertama yang ia temui hari itu, 'kan?"tanyaku tak mengerti.

Inoue tersenyum simpul. "Sebab ia bilang kemarin ia bertemu kakak manis mirip Tinkerbell. Tubuhnya mungil, tapi matanya sipit." Inoue mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menjuntai. "Eh, maksudku bukan berarti Soi Fon-_san_…." Lagi-lagi ia gelagapan. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang gampang tersinggung?

"Lalu bagaimana pasienmu itu?" kataku memotong Inoue yang berkata terbata-bata gelagapan.

"Ah, ya." Akhirnya ia ingat untuk kembali membahas masalah si pasien. "Ia tak ingin keluar, sebelum bisa bertemu dan minta maaf padamu. Jadi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku untuk menjelaskan padanya kalau kau tidak marah?" pinta Inoue padaku. Sepertinya ia yakin sekali aku tidak marah. Walaupun itu memang benar.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lagi pula aku penasaran, sakit apa pemuda yang kutemui kemarin. Padahal ia tampak sehat, tak kurang satu apapun. Ah, dan mungkin aku juga bisa tahu namanya.

Blind

"Namanya Ggio Vega. Tahun lalu ia dibawa kerumah sakit ini karena menderita _demensia_, setelah kepalanya terpukul _shinai_ dengan amat keras saat berlatih _kendo_. Ia juga terhempas ke dinding hingga pingsan. Sebenarnya ini kejadian yang cukup langka. _Demensia_ biasanya terjadi pada umur enam puluh tahun keatas, yang menyebabkan penderitanya bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak. Namun kasusnya sedikit berbeda pada Ggio. Ia menderita _demensia_ dikarenakan benturan hebat pada kepalanya. Jadi kami mohon pengertian Soi Fon-_san_." Inoue berbicara panjang lebar mulai dari saat kami memasuki gerbang hingga di depan kamar Ggio.

"Em, sebenarnya sudah enam hari berturut-turut Ggio-_kun_ menunggu Soi Fon-_san_ di taman itu. Tapi Soi Fon-_san_ tak pernah tampak lagi. Jika ia tak dikurung seperti ini, ia mungkin akan menunggu Soi Fon-_san_ hingga tengah malam. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatannya." Inoue menjelaskan maksud gembok yang yang tergantung di pintu kamar Ggio. Matanya meminta pemakluman.

"Mari…." Inoue membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan masuk duluan. Aku mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ggoi-_kun_…." Inoue berjalan ke arah kasur. Tangannya ia letekkan di atas bahu Ggio yang duduk tenang di atas kasurnya. Pemuda itu menunduk, kosentrasinya lebih pada robot-robotan yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Orihime-_nee-chan_, 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan main keluar sebelum bisa bertemu dan meminta maaf pada kakak manis itu."

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semuanya mulai terlihat kabur.

"Ne, sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan dia sedang berdiri di depanmu," Bujuk Inoue manis.

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap tertutup air mata, aku sempat melihat pemuda itu berdiri dengan bibir mengerucut, seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena merasa dibohongi.

Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah robot-robotan yang di pegang pemuda -yang ternyata memang pemuda yang aku temui beberapa watu lalu- itu jatuh berderai di lantai.

Blind

Sejak saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa masih banyak yang harus aku pelajari tentang apa itu cinta, karena ia bukan hanya sekedar kata. Malainan rasa. Dan rasa tak pernah terasa jika tak dicoba. Sekalipun pahit, ia tetaplah rasa.

Mungkin kami bisa mencoba.

_OWARI_

Endingnya gantung dan abstrak. Maaf ya Hika kadonya jadi kaya begini a

Semoga terhibur~~~


End file.
